


Drafting Room Window

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Finale, Romance, cross-posted on dA and tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami's drafts get scattered by the wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drafting Room Window

A gust suddenly blew through the open window, sending Asami's design sketches flying all over the room. Her eyes widened in panic and she clenched her teeth at the prospect of having to clean everything up. _Again._

Unwittingly, she let out a frustrated groan, prompting her girlfriend's concern from the bedroom next to the drafting room. “Asami? Everything okay, babe?” Korra jumped up from the bed where she'd idly been reading a magazine while hanging off the side on her back. Casting the magazine aside, she casually walked into Asami's design room, trying not to laugh when she saw the papers all over and her girlfriend's distressed face. “I've told you this was going to keep happening as long as you insist on having the window open every Spring.”

Asami glared at her, “Oh, just help me pick things up. I just have to organize them better...”

“I'm not sure this is an organization problem.” The women scooped down to gather papers, carefully avoiding smearing and smudging anything. The first time this had happened, Korra had picked the drafts up too haphazardly, wrecking a number of the sheets and incurring the anger and overworked sorrow of her usually gentle lover. The mistake never happened again.

Once Korra had handed the scattered papers back to the engineer, Asami made quick work of putting everything back into piles of related drafts and looked around the room, nervously seeking out anything that could weigh the papers down and keep this tragedy from happening yet again. Korra sighed and jogged back to the bedroom, grabbing various small objects that seemed hefty enough. When she returned, Asami gratefully nodded at her and took to securing the papers on the many boards and tables throughout the room.

As Asami started back to the desk she'd been working at before, Korra pulled her into a hug from behind, kissing her ear and eliciting a short gasp. “Good luck with work, Asami,” she whispered. Asami turned around to give Korra a proper, though brief, kiss, smiling at her tenderly before she had to get back to work.

“Thanks, Korra. Sorry for the trouble.” She settled into the chair.

“Eh, it's no big deal.” Korra watched Asami for a few moments, seeing her focus flare up even just from her back, and she smiled, “Anyway, I'm going to go home. I'll try to stop by to make sure you eat dinner, though.”

Asami shifted guiltily at this comment, but nodded her head minutely.

On her way back to Air Temple Island, Korra bumped into Opal—literally, as neither was really watching where they were going—and both of them staggered. They laughed when they recognized each other.

“Hello, Korra.”

“Hi. Sorry 'bout that. I was planning what to drop off at Asami's tonight. She doesn't eat enough when she's absorbed in a project.” She frowned momentarily, then smiled as she recalled the wind mishap, “Her drafts keep flying everywhere.”

Opal looked at her questioningly.

“Oh—it's because she leaves the window open a lot. I mean, you sometimes fly in there, right? I don't think that's why she keeps it open, but still.”

“She doesn't have any paperweights?”

“Not really.” The darker-skinned of the two shrugged.

“... I'll get her some for her birthday.”

Korra laughed heartily, “That'd be appreciated.”

**Author's Note:**

> Acts somewhat as a prelude to Why You Shouldn't Leave the Windows Open, a somewhat longer fic found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3234374) . Thanks for reading~  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
